The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as “OLED”) display device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an OLED display device and a method of operating the same, which prevent the degradation of the OLED display device.
Recently, various types of display devices have emerged. Of the various types of display devices, an OLED display device has been widely used. Since the OLED display device is a self-illuminating display device, the OLED display device can be manufactured to have lower power consumption and a thinner thickness, compared to a liquid crystal display device in which a back light is necessary. Also, the OLED display device has a wide viewing angle and a high response time.
In general OLED display devices, one unit pixel is configured with a red (R), green (G), and blue (B) sub-pixels, and an image of various colors is displayed through the three sub-pixels.
If the OLED display device displays a fixed image (for example, broadcaster's logo) for a long time, light emitting elements corresponding thereto also continuously emit light. If a current continuously flows through a specific light-emitting element for a long time, the corresponding light-emitting element is overloaded, thus decreasing the lifespan of the corresponding light-emitting element. Therefore, color expressiveness of the corresponding light-emitting element is degraded. Also, if images are changed on a screen, a residual image of a previous image remains or a burn-in phenomenon, in which a screen is not vividly displayed as a stained screen, occurs.